


Help Me.

by cosmicalandroid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicalandroid/pseuds/cosmicalandroid
Summary: RE-WROTE THIS SCENE IN NICHOLAS' POVNathan whined softly and wiped tears from his eyes...until the android suddenly sat up, his eyes wide, LED spinning red.“HOLY FU—“ Liam crashes back in absolute shock, his eyes wide and absolutely terrified.Nathan screamed, backing up quickly. Nicholas looked up at them. He had a minute. He stood himself up and climbed out. "help.."





	Help Me.

The errors that went through his mind while he was in stasis were overwhelming, it included everything from "vital systems damaged" to "sensory input disconnected".

It filled his vision as he awoke with a swift sit up and a sharp gasp, even though he couldn't breathe. 

He stayed silent and unresponsive as he dismissed every single warning, feeling the wet, smooth thirium drip down his forehead.

He used every bit of strength he had to crawl out of that muddy hole, only muttering the soft word,

"help.."

He faded away slightly as the other panicked and moved around to save his life.

He watched as the fuzzy figure with blue hair covered him so he didn't short circuit.

He was thankful as soon as his predecessor changed his pump and moved him inside, laying him on the couch.

Maybe they weren't so bad.

Maybe he could stay deviant.

Maybe...They could be family.

Yeah. That sounds good.

He groaned softly as that bullet wound healed, and the previously mentioned blue haired figure cleaned his dirty skin and handed him clothes.

He even offered him the shower. How nice.

He kindly refuses and changes his clothes, just a small smile tugging at those usually frowning lips as he requested some more thirium.

What a family.


End file.
